18 Days
by NellyLove
Summary: *For StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk* Song by Saving Abel. Jeff and Bianca are dating. And he hates to be away from her. She give him hope when he's hopeless. He's willing to fight for her. Jeff/OC


**Sorry, this sounded wayyy better in my head....i apologize if it's crappy Kate!!! I tried...but...**

**Anyways...it's Jeff/OC...ENJOY!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_**18 Days**_

_**By Saving Abel**_

* * *

_**For StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk**_

_It's been 18 days_

_since I had a look at myself_

_I don't wanna have to change_

_if I don't then no one will_

_is it my state of mind_

_or is it just everything else_

_I don't wanna have to be here_

_I don't understand it now_

A few weeks ago Jeff had asked Bianca out and things were going perfectly. But now, it was Christmas time and surprisingly Vince was letting him and Matt off for 18 days. It was also a healing period for Jeff. He was a little beat up and sore. But during these 18 days Jeff was going to be without Bianca. Which would be hard for him. They'd only been dating for a few weeks, but he was completely hooked on her.

But their relationship was too fresh for him to ask her to come spend the holidays with him. So he'd have to be without her for now. Jeff didn't want to be in Cameron. He wanted to be with Bianca, badly. 18 days without her.

_Cause it's been 18 days_

_since I first held you_

_but to me it feels just like_

_it feels like a lifetime_

_I'm trying hard to rearrange_

_but some say it's the hardest thing to do_

_but that's another 18 days_

_without you..._

18 days since he'd last seen Bianca. And finally he'd get to see her. He was so happy. HE got off the plane and was surprised to see Bianca waiting there. She ran into his arms excitedly, kissing him passionately. He leaned his forehead against hers, "it feels like a lifetime since I last held you," he whispered. Bianca just smiled before kissing him again. "I don't wanna be apart for htat long ever again," she told him.

_Time after time_

_I've been through this_

_you show me what it means to live_

_you give me hope when I was hopeless_

_as my days fade to night_

_I remember that state of mind_

_I'm soaring straight into your heart_

_and I'll fly high_

Jeff and Bianca had been going out for almost seven months now. And things weren't going so smoothly for Jeff and his career. He was beginning to think it was all hopeless. But then, he had Bianca. No matter what the hell was going on in Jay's head, he knew he was the only one Bianca loved. When Jeff felt hopeless or depressed Bianca would come around and give him hope. When his world seemed dark and shadowed by despair she would come and be like his personal sun. She reminds him of what it's like to live. He was truly in love with her. Heart and soul.

_Cause it's been 18 days_

_since I first held you_

_but to me it feels just like_

_it feels like a lifetime_

_I'm trying hard to rearrange_

_but some say it's the hardest thing to do_

_but that's another 18 days_

_without you..._

Jeff never planned on ever letting her go. They laid in bed together, Bianca's soft smooth skin against his. He kissed her deeply before curling her up against him. He loved her because she never tried to get him to change. Even though he was slightly willign to rearrange somethings. Even though it may be hard to do. He'd do it for her.

_And I know what they say_

_about all good things_

_will they come to an end_

_so I'll fight this time_

_so that we might _

_have a chance at this_

_Cause it's been 18 days_

_since I had to look at myself_

_I don't wanna have to change_

_if I don't then no one will_

Whenever one of the guys told him that things were too perfect between Bianca and him he'd tune them out. Sure, there's a saying that all good things come to an end. But jeff didn't believe that. He didn't plan on his relationship with Bianca ever ending. He knew that his love for Bianca would always push him to fight for her. He wouldn't let Jay get even the slightest chance of having her. And he knew that if he stayed the way he was with Bianca, nothing else would change. Right?

_Cause it's been too many days_

_since I first held you_

_but to me it feels just like_

_it feels like a lifetime_

_I'm trying hard to rearrange_

_but some say it's the hardest thing to do_

_but that's just too many days without you_

Jeff hated to be separated from the one woman he loved so, he never let her get away when they were together. Even if they were apart for just a day, it felt like a lifetime and it was hard for Jeff to take. And their love pulled them through the hard times. And Jeff was thankful for all of it. He knew that nothing would tear them apart. No matter what other people said about good things ending.

Bianca would always be his. He would fight for her. Their love would always have a chance.

_and I know what they say_

_about all good things_

_will they come to an end_

_but I'll fight this time_

_so that we might_

_have a chance at this..._


End file.
